EPF: The Forest Warrior
by SnowDropp
Summary: SnowDropp is the newest EPF newbie. They discovered she have powers given by Herbert to destroy Club Penguin, and now they must try to control these powers at all costs. While that, SnowDropp discover new things about herself, and her parents, who end up being kidnapped. Will SnowDropp discover her real past in time? I own nothing, just my OC.


**I own nothing, just my OC, SnowDropp. Please don't bully me, because my penguin is from , I don't like Club Penguin because we have to pay memb****ership, and on , we don't have to. Ok, to the story!**

Gary and the other agents finally won some new cadets. Tey were waiting for them about two weeks since the Operation Blackout, when Herbert destroyed everything. Rookie was playing with his propeller hat, Jet was flying around, Dot was choosing her disguises for tomorrow and Gary was doing some calculations. They were waiting about three hours when they heard the new cadets had an accident with a snake. That made the agents worried about them.

"What now? The EPF needs new cadets!" Gary complained "First PSA, then EPF, what will be next?" Jet was looking at his phone when he received a message from Tyrone, one of their agents, saying that one of the cadets didn't had an accident and was coming to EPF.

"Guys!" Jet said "One of the cadets is fine and is coming to EPF!" They all smiled. At least one cadet was going to enter in EPF without any snake bites and scratches "Hm, are you sure you want her to come. I've heard she is very shy and mysterious..."

"It only matter if she is a cadet!" Gary said. Jet shrugged. They heard the elevator coming down. The cadet was coming.

The door opened. A peach-feathered penguin with brown curled hair and green eyes appeared. She was wearing a kind of dog coat. She looked very shy in front of the agents, but Rookie didn't care and walked to her.

"Hi" He said "I'm Rookie!" He got her hand, and she blushed "Who are you?"

"I'm... SnowDropp..." She said, still blushing "Hello, Rookie..." She blushed even more. All the agents knew she was having a little crush on Rookie.

"So..." Dot interrupted them "You're the newbie?" SnowDropp nodded "How old are you?"

"Fourteen..." She said. Gary turned to look at her when he noticed her eyes were bigger than a normal penguin's eyes and her attention was on Rookie instead of Dot. He soon discovered something impressive and scary.

"Hm, agents. May I ask you to come here for a second?" And soon all the agents were at Gary's room "Guys, we can't keep her as an agent!"

"Why not?" Everyone asked. Rookie was very disappointed. He had a crush on SnowDropp.

"She have Down Syndrome!" Gary explained "She will confuse us and disturb us instead of help and spy Herbert for us!" Everyone was confused. Did they ever know what was a Down Syndrome?

"What's a Down Syndrome?" Asked Dot.

"It's a genetic syndrome. The penguin have a 'learning disability' and can't focus on some things. Let's say that her brain is 'defective'..." Gary said, disappointed. He didn't expect one of his agents had a Down Syndrome.

"Test her..." Rookie said.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Test her. I bet she is very intelligent!" Rookie repeated "Make a test. Something she likes: music, tests, quizzes or any other things!" He wanted SnowDropp to stay. She was so cute (Rookie said that, not me).

"Ok, I'll test her, but if she fail, she won't stay!" Gary said "I'll tell her parents about that!" and went to SnowDropp.

"SnowDropp, where are your parents?" He asked SnowDropp, who was sitting on a chair at the EPF reunion table. She looked at him.

"They're at the Rockhopper Island helping Rockhopper with... some things on his land. Why?" She asked him, timidly.

"We want you to do a test. All you need to do is answer one question I'll ask you!" Gary thought on a difficult question "What's at the bottom of a black hole?" That was the most difficult question he knew about Science. He didn't want SnowDropp to pass.

"Is that a Science question?" Gary nodded at SnowDropp's shy question "Well... It's a question we don't yet have the tools to answer. Einstein's general relativity says that when a black hole is created by a dying, collapsing massive star, it continues caving in until it forms an infinitely small, infinitely dense point called a singularity. But on such scales quantum physics probably has something to say too. Except that general relativity and quantum physics have never been the happiest of bedfellows – for decades they have withstood all attempts to unify them. However, a recent idea – called M-Theory – may one day explain the unseen centre of one of the universe's most extreme creations!"

Gary was impressed. In fact, SnowDropp was very intelligent for a girl with Down Syndrome. She passed on the test, for Gary's dismay. But if she was intelligent, she would be useful.

"You passed on the test!" Said Gary "You can join EPF!" SnowDropp smiled a little and took her cap off. Gary discovered she had two flowers on each side of the head "It can't be!"

"What?" She asked, scared.

"Your hair... it has two flowers on each side!" He wanted to study her. She was interesting "May you come with me? I want to study you a little..."

* * *

**Yeah. Lame ending, but do what? I wanted to do something special for SnowDropp. Again, I have a little crush on Rookie, but I'll be fine. And for the next chapter: Gary will dicsover something interesting about SnowDropp. More interesting than he thought. **


End file.
